Circuits, such as digital circuits, operate based on a clock signal, which controls the speed at which circuit elements operate. Clock signals are subject to distortion while being transmitted. Circuits are usually designed to minimize, correct, or otherwise compensate for such distortion, so that the level of distortion that clock signals are subject to is within an acceptable tolerance.
As clock frequencies increases, the level of distortion present in the clock signal has a greater relative effect on the clock. Some circuits, such as high speed data links, operate based on a clock having a particularly high frequency (for example, 56 Gb/s). Current techniques for correcting distortion for clocks at such frequencies are inefficient either due to consuming too much power, or too much die area, or do not sufficiently correct distortion.